


The 5k

by gemini_cole



Series: Dr. Cavill [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallie hates running. So why is she at a 5k? And who is the handsome stranger she meets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5k

The 5k

 

“It is far to early for this shit. Are you sure we can’t just donate the money instead?” I had a tendancy to be a whiner in the morning, especially if I wasn’t properly caffeinated.

Jenn glared at me as she double-knotted her shoes. “Shut up, already! We’re here, we’re wearing the ugly number tags, and we’re doing this!”

Did I mention I’m not a runner? Give me an elliptical with a television monitor, and I’ll go for hours. But a park full of hyped up people noshing power bars and slugging water like it’s their business? I’ll pass. Thank god I was only doing the easy 5k. Some of these idiots were running a marathon.

The sudden push of people around me and the blare of a bullhorn alerted me to the starting of the race. Immediately I lost Jenn in the crowd. No skin off my nose. She was the runner; I would’ve only slowed her down.

I was almost enjoying the gorgeous early morning, without the whole running thing. The park, with it’s gentle hills and and overlooks was gorgeous this time of year, ablaze with oranges and reds. It was almost enough to make me consider taking up running. Before I even knew what was happening, I was flying though the air. Though, to be fair, I doubt I was really flying. That would have been far more entertaining. I landed with a sickening crunch on the blacktop; suddenly my view was limited to Nikes flying past my face.

Suddenly the sunlight faded, and my view of the Nike parade was blocked. I turned my head to see what it was when I heard a deep voice.

“It is amazing how many people will pass up a fellow runner in need during a race. You’d think there was a cash prize or something. Are you alright?”

He kneeled down next to me. I was suddenly embarrassed by my state. Gravel in my knees and the palms of my hands, I tried to stand up and failed miserably. Before I could even do anything about it, he scooped me up, making it look effortless. Gently he set me on a nearby bench, out of the way of the path.

“Mind if I take a look?”

I’m sure I was bright red, and not just from the running. Trying to brush myself off, I winced and smiled at him to assure him as I said, “I’m fine. Really. I’m holding you back. It’s my own fault for letting my mind wander while I was running. I should have paid more attention to where I was going.”

He smiled, as he kneeled in front of me, assessing me as he said, “I’m not a runner I’m a volunteer. My name’s Dr. Cavill. And from the looks of it, you need stiches.”

He pointed to a gash in my knee, which was now bleeding profusely. He unzipped a small pack on his hip and withdrew a wipe and a bandage. “This is going to sting a little, you ready?” He began daubing at my knee as I flinched and hissed a breath out between my teeth.

“Fack, that hurts!”

He chuckled as he wound some gauze around my knee. “Fack?”

“My mother told me not to curse in front of cute strangers. She’d kill me if she found out I swore in front of a cute doctor stranger. According to her, swearing isn’t ladylike.”

Dr. Cavill had the grace to blush at that. Did I mention that I have no filter? I called him cute. Twice. I probably shouldn’t have said or done that.

He stood, brushing off his own knees. Offering me his hand, he replied, “ladylike or no, everyone has the right to curse when they are injured. Just my two cents. I’ve done all I can here; you’ll need to get to an urgent care clinic to get stitches. Can you make it back to the starting line? I think maybe I should walk with you. How about that?”

I grasped his hand, pulling myself to a stand. I took one step and my knees buckled. Dr. Cavill grabbed me before I could hit the ground again. Chuckling as he pulled into his arms again, he murmured, “or not. Looks like you aren’t finishing anything. I’m guessing a possible broken ankle. You don’t do anything halfway, do you, Miss… I’m sorry, I don’t even know your name.”

“Tallulah Chrysanthemum Dixie Smith. But cute doctors get to call me Tallie.”

“Wow. Miss Smith. That is one of the most interesting names I’ve ever heard. You must have fascinating parents.”

I threw my head back and laughed. He didn’t know the half of it. Winding my arms around his neck as he walked I replied, “you think my name is interesting, you should hear my phone number. One question, Dr. Cavill. However am I going to repay you for all this good doctoring?” This is surely above and beyond the call of duty for a volunteer?”

He paused for a moment as if to ponder the question. Then he smiled rakishly down at me as he replied, “tell you what, let me buy you coffee after this, and we’ll call it even?”

“Dr. Cavill, you had me at coffee.”

And that, boys and girls, is how I learned that running a 5k every once in a while can actually be beneficial, and not just for the charities or free t-shirts.

 

 

 

 


End file.
